A Spark From Silence
by XxLeopardPrintxX
Summary: It was a decision I made a long time ago. Not for any personal reason, or any sort of deep emotional trauma, but because I didn't want my little sister to feel alone. I didn't realize that choosing to become a mute for her, was going to be what sparked interest in a wolf. I also didn't realize that the aformentioned wolf would tell me I'm his soul mate. PaulXOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know, I'm terrible about updating my other stories, but I had this idea floating around, and I just had to do it. This starts about two years after Breaking Dawn (which I never did read/watch because from what I heard, both just weren't my cup of tea. But I know the bigger events), and the Cullens and Renesmee and Bella and Jacob have left town. Seeing as this is a Paul story, there is no Rachel in this story, either. I'm not sure exactly how old Paul was in New Moon, but in this story he's going to be nineteen, and the main character is eighteen.

I really like the idea behind this one, but I would really appreciate some feedback as to whether or not to continue it. I know the whole mute thing is fairly common, but I twisted it a little because I know I'm tired of reading emotionally-tramautized stories. So, my character doesn't have one. And no, you won't find out her name in this chapter either. :) Reviews would be appreciated.

* * *

It was a decision I made a long time ago. Not for any personal reason, or any sort of deep emotional trauma, but because I didn't want my little sister to feel alone. Because I didn't want her to feel like no one understood what she went through. I did it because I couldn't bear hearing her tiny, breathless sobs every night as she held tight to my shirt. She felt as if she were alone in the world, like she would never make friends or get a boyfriend. Never get married and get to have the perfect family the little girl imagined. She was six when I made the decision to stop using words, talking and socializing like every other twelve year old my age was. I became a mute that day, six years ago, and I haven't broken the promise I made to her even to this day.

My parents had been wary of my promise, said that being able to speak was a gift, assured me that Cammy wouldn't feel alone in the world. They said people would understand, that she wasn't the only little girl who couldn't speak. But they weren't the ones who shared a room with the little green eyed girl. They weren't the ones whose bed she had crawled into every night, sobbing her little heart out and using her sign language in rapid pace to tell me how alone she felt. They weren't the ones she would sign about her worries, her fears. No matter what I'd told her, no matter how many times I myself had reassured her that she wasn't alone, and that she would get her perfect family one day, she just wouldn't- couldn't- be happy. She kept telling me, 'I wish I could talk like you do'. So one day, I told her that if she couldn't talk like I could, that I wouldn't talk because she couldn't. I could see it in her eyes then, the hope she'd gotten. The hope that she wouldn't be alone, the hope that I would pave the way for her, that she believed that if I could be silent too, and still have my friends and a happy life, that she would too. So I made it a promise. The only times I ever used my voice were to sing her to sleep, and only when she asked me to.

Camilla Marie Jarricks was born without a 'voice box'. Born without the ability to speak, to be able to communicate, or even scream as a larynx, the part of the throat that normally allowed one to speak and make sounds wasn't developed as it should have been, and never did develop. 'Voice box' transplants were very expensive, not to mention they were rare and more often than not the surgery in some way degrades the larynx. It wouldn't be a garauntee that she would be able to talk normally, and neither my parents, nor Cammy were willing to bring themselves the hope without a garauntee of everything working out. Cammy learned sign language from the moment she started learning. She was alright without having the ability to speak, for a while. Until students at her school began to bully her, telling her they could never be friends with someone they couldn't understand. She went from a bright, smiling and content little girl of four, to a crying mess by the age of five. The teachers had scolded the students, explained the situation, everything. But the damage had already been done, and Cammys image of the world was shattered. So I mended it, and we had never been closer.

She's thirteen now, and was fitting into school fairly well. Then again, she went to a special school for teenagers who used sign language. Not every teacher in public school knows sign language, they're actually far and few between, so we'd sought out the nearest one and she'd adjusted very well since. She'd even signed to me once a few months ago, that she wouldn't hold it against me if I started speaking again. She didn't feel alone anymore, and she knew that I was having just a tiny bit of trouble doing my senior project without a speech and passing. I ended up becoming even more determined to complete my project without speaking, and was resulted with a one-hundred percent on my project on sign language and it's uses for chilren without the ability to speak, as well as on the effect it has on their self esteem to be incapable of vocal use.

I was actually considering taking her up on the offer of breaking from my self-imposed muteness. I couldn't lie, it was difficult going from a fully vocal girl, a socialite at that, to a quiet, silent teenager. It was hard to adjust to, and I'd lost quite a few friends over it. Only two of my very best friends were still by my side. They'd chosen to take up learning sign language themselves. James had actually tried to join me in my silence, but failed because the girl he had a crush on started speaking to him a week later, and he practically exploded back into speaking, but he had still learned to sign. I went through normal public school, and my parents had spoken to my teachers about my decision, so I hadn't had to answer any questions aloud, only write equations and answers and such on the board for participation points. It was a little difficult, I'll admit but I managed.

But at dinner a month ago, the day I was going bring up the subject, my father had announced the news about our move to Washington. See, my father was a surgeon, and there were actually quite a few of them in our small town in Oregon. With as many joining our hospital as there were, his hours at work had been cut back almost in half, and my mothers daycare wasn't doing much business either. He'd been looking into other jobs for a while now, and had gotten a job offer in a small town of Forks, Washinton for a very good pay. He would be one of only three surgeons there, and he needed the job. The only thing was, there wasn't a school there for students who only sign. There was one teacher who coverered all classes for students that signed- the whole four of them that went to the school.

Cammy was upset, to say the least. She was leaving her whole school of friends for a school somewhere new where only four people were silent like her. And probably only a handful of people knew sign language at all. I was was unhappy about moving, dont get me wrong. I was upset about leaving James and Melany, but I didnt have to worry as much as Cammy did, because I had graduated the past May and was no longer worried about school, or trying to 'fit in' with people who spoke at rapid pace. It isn't like I would miss my job much either. Being a waitress at _La Cafe de Sol _wasn't very exciting. It was a tiny little shop, and didn't do much business but it had been better than nothing.

I understood a bit more than Cammy did too, seeing as how she was only thirteen and didn't understand much of the whole 'hours at work means money' thing. James and Melany were upset at my leaving, but they also understood, and James would be leaving for a college in California in a few months anyway. Melany was working full time at the hospital as one of the cleaning ladies herself, and had been rather busy recently herself. So with teary goodbyes, we promised to write and stay in touch.

Now, a month later, we had packed up and left our childhood home, and were finally settled into our new home in a little rainy town named after cutlery.

* * *

A/N: So? Is it alright for a prologue? Let me know!

-Michy


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, I discovered that I absolutely love my character's Mom in this. She's exactly like my mom, and I know she'll give you guys some laughs. I hope you guys like this chapter! It might be another chapter or so before Paul comes in, but I'm actually trying my hand at a meeting that isn't rushed. I usually have my characters know the other character before my story takes place. It's strange to do the whole build up to meeting thing, but I've always wanted to try. Let me know what you think, please?

-Michy

* * *

From what I'd discovered in the two days I'd been in Forks, the tiny little town was plagued by a near constant downpour. I'd only seen the sun peaking out once, and less than three minutes later it was eclipsed by a large cloud. Within the hour, it had begun to rain again. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against the rain except that it becomes a little boring after a while, and tends to make me rather lethargic.

I also learned that there are exactly two gas stations, two diners, three grocery stores, and not even a Wal-Mart in Forks. There was one mechanic shop, and a grand total of two clothing stores- both family owned, and rather tiny. So sue me, I took a drive around in the rain to see what the little town had to offer. I didn't even get lost once- and let me tell you, that in itself is a miracle. My sense of direction is the same as my mother's GPS- completely disfunctional, and rarely correct.

Cammy had made me drive her by the school yesterday as well on our exploring-spree. It hardly looked like a middle school. It was tiny, and looked like it would barely fit three hundred people- teachers and staff included. Then again, with such a small town I doubted the need for a large school. The outside was made of brick, and it looked as if it would fall over any minute. It reminded me of one of those schools in the old western movies- the ones that looked more like a garden shed than a federal building.

Despite it's tiny size, and rainy weather though, it didn't seem like the town itself was too bad. The people we'd met at one of the few grocery stores had all seemed friendly, and I had yet to meet anyone who gave off a 'bad vibe'. I considered that a good thing. Being a mute made you learn to read body language very well, and if I'd yet to get that shivery feeling down my spine, I wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. Speaking of the grocery stores though, that was where my mother, Cammy and I were at the moment- debating over whether we wanted Jiffy Peanut Butter, or Skippy. I myself was more partial to the Reeses Peanut Butter, but it was nowhere in sight, so I was unfortunately not going to be a part of the debate this time.

"But sweetheart, Jiffy just tastes so much better!" My mom was actually pouting like a little girl. I kid you not. A full grown fourty-five year old woman was pouting at her thirteen year old. Although the effect was ruined by the laugh lines on her face, and the sparkle in her emerald eyes. My mother was a beautiful woman. Short auburn hair styled into a bob, emerald eyes, laugh lines lining her face, and perfectly arched eyebrows. She reached a towering five foot seven, and made up for her plump form with the curves that came with it. It helped that she dressed in clothes that were her style, and not something an old grandmother would wear, too. She could generally be found in a pair of nice jeans, some ugg boots and a t-shirt, and today was no different, with the addition of a thick green parka.

'I like Skippy better, Mom.' Cammy signed, desputing Mom's pout with one of her own. Now on Cammy, it was more of a kicked puppy look. The big, rounded eyes the color of fresh grass, and the pouty pink lip sticking out making her look like a little toddler instead of a teenager. Cammy had inherited Mom's auburn hair aswell- She was practically Mom's spitting image, whereas I took after my father. Cammy was a tiny little thing, barely 5'0, and maybe a hundred and fifteen pounds soaking wet. She was wearing skinny jeans, a sparkled green t-shirt, and a pair of dark rain boots with roses on them aswell as a dark jacket.

I rolled my own crystaline eyes at the two, before tapping my mother's shoulder and pointing to the frozen foods section. She nodded her consent, and I headed over whilst she and Cammy continued their bantering. I headed straight for the yogurts. I happen to have an unnatural obsession with strawberry danimals that has lasted from eight onwards. I stopped, my hand resting on the handle of the door as I spotted my own reflection in the glass.

I was pretty enough, I supposed. Nothing special, or gorgeous. Long, caramel colored locks spilled down to my waist inwaves that never seemed to end, and eyes that sparkled like crystals. My nose was a little small, and my bottom lip bigger than the top, my ears small and my eyebrows well tamed. I was a little bigger than my sister, around 5'3 and about 140 pounds. I wore a size eleven in jeans, and I was more than okay with that. Besides, as my mother always said 'the bigger the tummy, the bigger the boobs'. I did, surely, have a bigger chest than my little sister. A whole two cup sizes from her A's. A pair of dark skinny jeans, ripped down the front from years of use, a pair of grey uggs, a grey tanktop, and a dark jacket was the entent of trying I'd done today with my appearance. I shrugged it off, and opened the door to the land of Danimal-yumminess, just as I heard my mother coming around behind me.

"Aerie, sweetheart, you have about ten packs of those at home." There was a chuckle in her town when I turned back with my own puppy dog look. I suppose I couldn't tease them anymore, then.

That was me, Aerianna Larea Jarricks. Talk about a name no one ever spelled right. But then again, my mother had always had a facination with strange names, and an even stronger one with playing around with grammar. I guess it started with my grandma, actually, seeing as my mother's name is Alahna Meria. I had made a vow at the age of fifteen to give my children normal names, though. Someone had to break the tradition sometime.

Reluctantly, I closed the glass door and stepped away from my Danimals with a longing look. My mother simply chuckled, and steered me away from the freezer section whilst Cammy hummed a tune as she carried her jar of Skippy Peanut Butter. Seems she won that debate then.

Once we'd finished shopping and paid for the immense ammount of food Mom had ended up buying (an entire buggy full, no lie), we left the store with me bringing up the rear. I was almost pummelled over by a pair of tall, tan hulks. I'm not kidding. They must have been at least six foot tall, and by the size of them, professional body builders. Although I doubted I'd ever seen a body builder quite as attractive as the pair were. Then again, I had a fairly good view from my position butt-down on the ground. The first one, the one who'd actually run into me, cursed and bent down to my level almost immediately.

"I'm so, so sorry! I didn't even see you there, I was wrestling around with Quil, and I didn't even notice you! Damn, I'm sorry!" He held out a hand to me immediately, dark eyes shinning with concern. I stared at him for a second, dazed, before I gave a tentative smile and took his hand, allowing him to pull me up. Once I was up and had dusted myself off, I smiled at him again and gave him a nod. His eyebrows furrowed for a second as he stared at me, before shaking his head and giving me a brilliant grin. "I'm Embry Call, haven't seen you around before. You new?"

I sent another small smile, spotting my mom and sister sending me winks from over by the sudan. I nodded at him, sheepishly tucking a strand of hair behind my ear in true shy-girl fashion. He looked at me for a second, and I could practically feel him waiting for a reply before the shorter boy of the two rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"You plowed her over so bad she's scared to talk to you now, good going Em!" He slapped 'Embry' on the back with an audible amount of power, but the other boy didn't even flinch. "I'm Quil Ateara, the nicer of the two. Nice to meet you!" He had one of those geeky-charming smiles, and I could almost see him in a pair of specks, living in the school's library.

I felt my smile grew bigger, and I nodded a hello to him too, before shaking my head and putting my hand to my throat. I'd learned years ago that this was the easiest way to get across that I was a mute. Embry looked confused for a second, before his eyes lit up and he shook his head, short ebony locks not moving an inch.

"Oh! So that's why, I though Quil might've been right there for a second!" He grinned at me again, "No worries, I won't judge you for being the silent type." He sent me a playful wink, and I let out a small, silent giggle. He must've spotted my shoulders shaking because his eyes lit up again and he put his arms behind his head in true cocky fashion and laughed. "'Least you've got a sense of humor, I see." I nodded at him. He seemed like one of those bold, funny types, and I got the feeling instantly that he and I could be good friends. He reminded me of James immediately.

"She's probably still scared of you, just can't tell you she is." Quil teased. Embry groaned and punched the shorter boy on the arm.

"Must you kill my ego so often?" He whined. I giggled again, while Quil eyed him mockingly.

"Well someone has to knock you off your pedestal once in a while."

I grinned. Oh yes, we could get along very well. Well, we could've if Mom hadn't called me over.

"Aerie! Come on, we're getting ready to leave without you." She called. I raised an eyebrow, peering around Embry's tall form to give her the look that clearly said 'You're really doing this right NOW?'.

Embry chuckled, and I turned my attention sheepishly back to him. "Aerie's your name then? Well it's nice to meet you. Hopefully I'll see you around."

"We're from La Push, the Indian Reservation west of here." Quil cut in, "If you're ever bored, you're welcome to come hang with us."

I sent both a smile and nod combination again, before waving a goodbye and racing off to my Mother's car. She was wearing a look of pride, and she gave me a bright grin when the boys both waved and yelled a goodbye as we pulled out.

"Sweetheart, if you don't hit that, I will."

I doubt I need to tell you that I sent her a horrified look whist Cammy gagged in the back seat.

* * *

A/N: I told you she would give you some laughs. I've had my mom say things like that to me before. I'm not joking either. It's mortifying, really. Please let me know what you guys think. I'm still deciding if I should continue it or not.

-Michy


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I would just like to say, that I enjoyed the reviews mentioning Aerie's Mom's humor. This was something that my mom did actually say to me once. She's based off my own mom, aswell. I'm actually looking forward to using her as my comic relief, haha. I'm glad you guys are liking this so far! Please let me know what you think of this chapter aswell! :)

-Michy

* * *

The next few days passed by in a haze of moving everything around, and painting the rooms of our new home. Cammy's had been painted a dark, hunter green, and a new white carpet had been placed into her room to throw the theme of her comforter together. Mom and Dad's had been painted burgandy to offset the dark chocolate of their own comforter, and mine had been painted a beautiful sea-blue-green color that made me smile every time I walked in. The entire house had been repainted during that week- mostly by Mom, Cammy and I, seeing as how Dad had started his new job the day after we'd arrived. I wasn't complaining though, because otherwise I would have been sitting around bored the entire time.

Finally, It was Monday, and Cammy had waken me from a rather nice dream to frantically sign to me that she needed assistance in getting ready for her first day at school. I let out a silent groan, and reluctantly released myself from my mess of blankets to watch my sister flit around like a headless chicken.

'What do you need me to help you with?' I signed my question to her once I'd plopped my half-asleep self onto her bed. She whirled around and you'd have thought I just told her she was adopted, the glare she sent me would have scared even the most deadly of creatures. She slapped her hands onto her hips for all of two seconds, before she started signing to me in a pace that I almost couldn't understand.

'I don't know what to wear! I need to make a good impression, since I can't talk to anyone, and -' I cut her signing off by using my own to tell her to be quiet and that I would help her.

Twenty minutes later she was dressed in a pair of washed out skinny jeans, a long sleeved white v-neck with a grey camisole underneath, and a pair of silver ugg boots. She'd made me french braid her hair, and after she put her makeup on, I was released from her clutches, but unfortunately fully awake then. Once I wake up and start moving around, I can never fall right back to sleep. So, instead I went downstairs to help Mom with breakfast.

I've been informed a million times now by my loving mother, that if it weren't for pancakes, raviolies, and brownies, I'd starve to death. I'm not a fantastic cook. It's not that I'm a bad cook, It's just that every time I say I want to make something, she takes over and practically shoves me out of the way and won't let me try. I can't exactly learn if she never lets me try. She's got a bad habbit of that. It took her forever to let me drive- even after I'd gotten my permit- and even longer to get my license because she found every excuse possible to not let me drive. I'm not even joking. 'They're doing night work on the roads, Aerie.' That would have been a feasible excuse, except that it was noon. They don't do _night_work in the middle of the _day_.

But anyway, the point was, I do make some phenominal chocolate chip pancakes, if I do say so myself.

Cammy came down ten minutes later, rushed through her pancakes, and then proceeded to scold me for not changing out of my pajamas yet when she wanted me to be the one to take her to school today. So, I groaned, went back upstairs, changed into a pair of grey sweatpants, a tanktop with a zip-up hoodie over it, and some black uggs, and threw my hair into a messy bun, brushed my teeth, and we were off around eight minutes later. Luckily I'd taken my shower last night, so I didn't have to worry about that. It would just be hell trying to get my hair out of the bun, later. So, off we zoomed towards Forks Middle School. Have I mentioned that I absolutely love the beautiful white 2001 Volvo S140 I own? Well, I do. Her name is Veronica. I affectionately call her Ronnie.

Once I'd dropped Cammy off, I took it upon myself, in all my comfy-clothed glory to run to the grocery store to refill my stock of Danimals yogurts. Don't judge. We've already covered my obsession. I only had one more left in the fridge, and you just don't come between me and my danimals.

* * *

I was starting to think that there was some kind of fate between me and the two hulk-like-boys. Or at least some kind of fate that involves my being perpetually run over by them.I had filled half a shopping basket with danimals, and turned around, smacking my face into the now-slightly-familiar chest of one Embry Call. I slowly tilted my head upward, my eyebrow raised in my well known 'are you kidding me?' look. The boy's dark eyes lit up, and a cocky grin stretched his lips. I heard Quil chuckle behind him, and I pouted, taking a step back so that I wasn't practically pressed against the taller of the two.

Then I waved.

"Hey there! Aerie, right?" Embry laughed, his eyes sparkling like the fourth of July. I rolled my eyes, a small smile on my lips, before I nodded my agreement. "Yes! I remembered it right!" He did a little fist punch in the air, and I let out another silent giggle. The boy's enthusiasm was contagious.

"So this is the girl you boys ran over the other day?" This voice was a new one, feminine. Her tone was that of an amused, but scolding mother. I turned to face her, fully expecting a woman in her fourties, who was the mother of at least one of the boys. The woman I faced, however, could only have been around twenty-six or so. She was beautiful though. Long, thick black hair that fell pin-straight, and tanned skin the same color as the boys'. Her eyes were almost a chocolate brown, and a pretty smile lit up her face that reached the depths of her eyes. She was of average height for a woman, and the only thing that took away from her beauty were the three scratches down one side of her face that pulled that half into an almost-permanant grimace. I chose not to stare, though, and stopped myself from the pity I wanted to express. Things like that aren't my business, and it was probably a fear the woman had- the selfconscious-ness from something like that must be terrible.

I sent the woman a small nod, instead, nudging my head towards the boys and then pulling them apart to show how giant I thought they were. She let out a small chuckle of her own and then nodded herself. "Believe me, I know." She laughed. Her hand extended toward me, and I sent her a small smile before shaking her outstretched hand. "I'm Emily Uley. I'm like a... second mother to the boys. I apologize for them terrorizing you."

"Oi! We did no such terrorizing, Em!" Embry pouted, and I felt almost as if I were staring at a kicked puppy. I giggled silently, raising an eyebrow at him, and then turned to a smiling Emily and nodding my head in a vehement 'yes-they-were' notion. Her smile broadened to a grin, and I sent Embry one of his own cocky looks back. He stared at me like I'd grown two heads, before Quil burst out laughing behind him, and he let out a low groan of his own. "Women!" He moaned, pitifully sinking down to the floor of the store. I raised an eyebrow at him, and shared a silent look of disbelief with Emily.

"Why are you on the floor, Embry?" This was another new voice, male this time. It was deep, with an authoritative air about it. It almost made me want to stand up and say 'Sir, yes, sir!'. I looked to Emily's left, where a tall man, possibly late twenties- and without a doubt just as big, if not bigger, than my hulk-buddies. He too had the tanned skin, and short but thick ebony hair. His eyes, too, were a dark brown. The entire group looked similar, but Quil had mentioned about living on an Indian Reservation, and I supposed that would explain it.

Embry peaked a single eye open at the man from his position on the floor, "Women are confusing creatures, Sam." And then he tossed himself back into his uncomfortable-looking position on the ground. I let out another silent giggle, and Emily laughed beside me. 'Sam' raised an eyebrow at the boy, before letting out the sort of sigh my father makes when I do something mischievous.

"Not that I don't agree with that-" Sam started, only to recieve a playfully affronted look from Emily, "But that doesn't explain why you're tossed on the floor like a damsel in distress, Embry." Quil howled louder in the background.

"Because the lovely Aerie here, just told Emily that Quil and I were terrorizing her!" He moaned, standing up and pouting like a puppy again. I raised an eyebrow at him, and his lip stuck out even further. I sent him a grin of my own, and he let out another groan.

"You probably were." Sam sighed as he said this. From the looks of it, he dealt with the two's antic quite a bit. He turned to me, then. "I apologize for the two of them. They're a bit rowdy." I merely raised an eyebrow as if to say 'a-bit?', when Emily let out another chuckle of her own.

"More than a little, I'd say." I turned my grin onto the woman beside me. It seemed someone was on my brainwave, at least. She sent me back a playful wink, and I giggled a little again. Alright, so it wasn't just Embry and Quil whose happiness was contagious. It was the entire groups.

"Hey, look! My 'terrorizing'," Here, he used air quotes, sending a playful glare my way only to recieve my tongue stuck out in response, "has made Em a new friend!" He looked prouf of himself, then.

"Good, I need some more estrogen around here. I'm outnumbered by about twelve." Emily laughed. I stared at her in fake horror, and sent her a piteous look. She burst into giggles, "And besides, I rather like her." I sent her a wink of my own, and she grinned again.

"Why in the hell haven't we made friends with quiet people before, Embry?" Quil asked, "Aerie's funny as hell and doesn't even hve to make a sound!" I sent him a playful wink aswell, and blew a kiss. These people were undoubtedly bringing out my more childish side, but I was well enjoying it.

"I have no idea, Quil. But maybe we should do so more often." Embry laughed. Sam let out a groan.

"So I'm going to have to protect more quiet people from you two?"

Emily let out a giggle and I smiled at her again. She surprised me by signing a few words to me, and my eyes lit up. 'They're insane. I apologize'.

'You can sign?' I replied. She nodded back.

"A friend of mine in college dragged me into a few courses on it, I'm not fluent in it, but I understand a little." She explained. All three males were looking at her strangely. "Sign language, boys." They looked a little less confused then.

"Cool! So someone can translate what Aerie says then!" Quil looked excited, and I sent him a sheepish look in return.

Emily sent me a dry look, "Apparently I'm playing translator then."

'Just tell them boring things and confuse them. You can have a lot of fun with this.' I signed back, sending her a mischievous wink. Her eyes lit up again, and she nodded at me.

"I don't know if I like the looks you two are sharing, Em." Sam chuckled. I glanced his way and smiled a little when I saw the look he was giving Emily. It was like she was his whole world. One of those looks every little girl dreams of getting one day. I was a little jealous.

The boys almost jumped when a loud ringing filled the air, and Emily rolled her eyes when Sam pulled his phone from his pocket. "Jared, or Paul?" She laughed.

Sam sighed, "Jared." He opened the phone, before answering with a brisk, "What is it, Jared?"

Emily sent me an exasperated look, and I guessed this happened a lot, too. 'This happen often?' I signed.

'More than you know. It's always one boy or the others.' She chuckled. I nodded at her, before glancing at my own phone for the time. Sam was chiding this 'Jared' in the background, and I noticed that I ought to be heading home before my mother worried.

'I have to go.' I signed with a pout.

"Alright, we'll let you go then." Emily nodded. Embry whined in the background.

"But you can't go!"

"What will we do without your comic relief?" Quil whined. I smiled at the pair. They looked like lost puppies. I sent them a pout of my own, before giving a small wave.

"Aerie?" Emily's voice had me turning back to face her. "Have you been to La Push yet?" I shook my head in reply. "We're just east of here, it's a little Indian Reservation. You're welcome to come visit one day. Like I said, I'd like to have some more estrogen around!"

I smiled at her, signing back, 'How will I know how to get ahold of you?'

She paused for a minute, seeming to be deciphering what I said, before she nodded and pulled a piece of paper and pen out of her purse, and writing a number down on it before handing it over. "It's my cellphone. Feel free to text me anytime. I'm always at the house, either cooking, or watching tv, so I doubt I'll have any reason not to hear it. Call anytime, okay?"

I nodded at her in reply, signing back that I definitely would text her sometime, before waving a goodbye at everyone (including Sam, who sent me a silent nod whilst continuing to tell this 'Jared' that they 'were not buying him jalapeno chips, because he never shared them'.), and heading to the counter to pay for my purchases. Once I was done, and loaded into the car, I pulled out and headed home, smiling to myself at my newfound friends.

* * *

A/N: Alright, so as I'm writing this I'm going "Sam is wary about who he lets into his circle. He wouldn't let them invite her in without a reason", and It was something I plan to explain in later chapters, but to avoid flames I'm going to explain here too. Emily's only real female friends are Sue, and Kim. Leah is wary and still fairly mad at her, so she doesn't count. Wouldn't you be excited to make a new friend after years of only having three?

And with the Cullens gone, and only a few straggling vampires that unknowingly stumble into La Push, I figure Sam would be a little more lax on who to let in. That, and his imprint being lonely would certainly help. And how is a silent girl going to be a problem? Who is going to believe a mute signing that people turn into giant wolves? No one. That's what I'm thinking anyway. So, take it as poetic license or something. It's Fanfiction, people.

Please let me know what you think! I'm thinking Paul will make an appearance in the next chapter, and then the real fun will begin!

-Michy


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm actually doing good with updating this story. I'm pretty proud of myself. Three chapters in like a week. I'm never this good with updating... It's usually months. Oh well, better not jinx it! Please review! Let me know what I'm doing right or wrong, just so I know someone's reading this story!

-Michy

* * *

It was two days later when I finally gained the courage to text Emily's cellphone. I know what you're thinking. It took _two days _to text the only friend you've made in the new town?! Yes. I'm a self-conscious person. I had this nagging little voice in the back of my head telling me that she might not want me to bother her, and that maybe she regretted giving me her number. My curiosity finally won out, in the end though, and I sent her the first text message. Not to mention my mom harrassing me that I should be talking to Emily because she still firmly believe that I should '_hit that_' in regards to Embry.

_Hey, Emily. It's Aerianna. Well, Aerie._

I chewed my nail for two whole minutes waiting for a reply, wondering if she would ignore my text or not. I worried in vain though, because my responding text was nothing short of excited.

_Aerie! I'm so glad you texted me! I thought maybe I'd made a bad impression or something! How are you?_

I smiled a little bit. I shouldn't have worried. Emily was such a nice woman, how could I have ever thought she would be mean?

_No, I was just worried I would bother you. Sorry! I'm doing good though, a little bored. How about you?_

I stood up from the couch after I sent it, and smiled to myself as I headed into the kitchen to get one of my Danimals from the fridge. I heard my phone go off in the living room, and grinned as I sipped the wonderfully delicious drink from the bottle and headed into the room again as _Bones _cames onto the television.

_Well, if you're up for it, I'd be more than welcome to have you come over! I've got a house full of testosterone here, and I'm sure Embry and Quil would be excited to see you!_

I laughed a little at the message. I could practically hear the underlying message of 'come save me from these barbarians' behind her words. I doubted Emily would ever say something of the sort, but I knew silent pleading better than anyone.

_If you're sure I wouldn't be bothering you, I'd love to! Looking at my living room is starting to get a little boring, haha._

And besides, I thought to myself, Mom's picking Cammy up after school, and so I can spend as long there as Emily wants me to without having to leave soon after. And it would be nice to spend some time with my new friends here.

_Oh, believe me, you wouldn't be bothering me! I'm half-begging here, Aerie! I can give you directions if you know where La Push's entrance is._

I smiled again, chuckling to myself silently. I had the image of Emily on her knees begging with clasped hands for me to save her from the men around, and who was I to deny her salvation?

_ I know where the entrance is. Is there any way you can meet me there and have me follow you or something? I'm terrible with directions. _

I wasn't lying. I believe I mentioned something about having the same sense of direction as my mothers GPS, right? It sends you to the middle of a forest, when you're trying to reach a big city. It's happened. Ten times now. Mom's only reason for keeping it is that it was a present from my grandfather six years ago. It's lived it's life- it's got dementia now.

_ I can do that! I'll wait at the entrance sign for you, I'll be in a black pick-up truck. How's fourty minutes sound?_

I glanced up at the clock. Two-twenty pm. I could handle that. I'd already taken my shower this morning, all I'd have to do is throw on some non-pajama clothes. My hair was already scrunched and curly, and I already had my usual light eyeliner and mascara on, so it would really only take maybe ten minutes to get ready, and fifteen to get to Emily's.

_ Sounds good! I'll be there at 3 exactly, maybe a little earlier. I'm already pretty much ready. _

I took that moment to stand up and stretch out, walking into the kitchen to throw away my (sadly) now empty daminals, and grab a water out of the fridge. I generally wasn't a pop person. I usually lived on water, danimals, and ice tea. Caffinated drinks just always give me heartburn.

_ Alright! I'll see you then! :)_

I smiled at the text, and deigned not to reply, as a simple okay would've been unnecessary. I took a sip of my water, and headed upstairs to change.

Fifteen minutes later I had decided on a pair of dark skinny jeans, a white laced camisole with the back cut out in intricate lace flowers, and a blue leather jacket. I pulled on a pair of black boots that reached about mid-calf and laced up the front, and a worn woven brown bracelett. My hair was down, still in it's natural half-waves-half-curls, and I had put a brown headband in to prevent my bangs from covering my right eye as per usual. I decided I looked alright, and headed downstairs.

Two thirty-five. I tossed around my options and decided to just head out early, so I grabbed the giant tote of a camoflague-colored thing I called my purse, my car keys, and headed out to ol' Veronica. I'd already told my mother where I was going, and gotten her consent (as well as her advisory to jump Embry- whether Emily was in the room or not), so I pulled out with an excited smile on my face.

* * *

The road to La Push was pretty much a straight shot. A twenty minute long straight shot, but I was driving fairly slow because I was only vaguely sure of where I was going, and I didn't want to miss the road. I let out a little cheer when I saw the road I wanted, and turned onto it while thanking the lord for being able to remember how to get there. I pulled in five minutes earlier than I was due, but I wasn't surprised to see a black pickup pulling into the little spot a second afterward. I saw Emily send me a wave from the drivers seat, and I sent her one of my own in return, watching as she backed up and turned around so that she was facing back into La Push again.

I followed her car for all of seven minutes before she turned off into a down-hill driveway in front of a small two-story house made entirely of wood and tucked between the trees. It looked tiny, for sure, but it had this aura of home-styled comfort easing from it. I smiled at it and decided that it fit Emily's personality perfectly from what I'd learned so far. I pulled in between Emily's truck, and an old Buick, and turned the car off. About five seconds later, Emily was peering in my window with a smile on her face that I returned enthusiastically, and I finally got out of the car.

She threw her arms around me almost immediately, and I felt like I'd just gained a big sister, "I'm so glad you came! Just having Kim and I here just doesn't cut it!" She laughed. I smiled at her, and nodded, patting her shoulder sympathetically. She just shook her head and pulled me toward the house.

Walking into the house, I wasn't surprised to see that it was just as homey inside as it was outside. The entire house was beautiful, decorated like a true professional had done it. I didn't get much of a glimpse though, as Emily pulled me from the little hallway directly into what I assumed to be the (apparently, fully packed) living room. She wasn't kidding about the testosterone though. I could only see two other girls in the entirety of the living room, and every inch of space was pretty much occupied but the eight large males in the room. I mean large, as in giant. Three of them were bigger than Quil and Embry both, and all of them were equally as tall and built as they were two. Actually, two of the guys _were _Quil and Embry, both of whom jumped from their positions on the floor to race to me like children going to Disney Land for the first time.

"AERIE!" Both of them were yelling at the same time, whist crushing me between the both of them. I flailed my arms around and gave Emily a desperate look from my position, and she giggled before chastising them.

"Let the poor girl breath, boys!" She pulled back on Embry's shoulder, and they released me just enough for the air to flow back into my lungs. I took a huge gulp of air into my deprived torso, and let it out slowly, before returning both boys' hugs- gently.

"Sorry, Aerie. Got a little excited, there!" Quil laughed. Embry just grinned at me.

I gave them both a wry look that I knew they understood when they burst into laughter. I turned to Emily and signed, 'They're trying to kill me, aren't they?' She giggled a bit, and shook her head.

"I wonder every day if they're trying to kill me too." I sent her a smile, and gave a silent giggle while Embry whined like a scorned child, and Quil rolled his eyes. I glanced around the room again, trying to see exactly how all these people fit, and Emily took it upon herself to link her arm through mine and drag me directly into the living room. Sam smiled from his position in the big Lazy-Boy chair, and I nodded shyly back at him. He was kind of intimidating.

"Alright, boys, Kim, Leah, this is Aerie." Emily began. I whirled my head in her direction in horror, realizing what she was about to do, and she just grinned at me. "Now, I expect you all to be polite, and stand up to introduce yourself. Capiche?" The boys all groaned, and the one closest to the door stood up first.

He looked really young, actually. Maybe about fifteen or so. He had brown hair that curled slightly right above his ears, and dark eyes. He had on a plain green t-shirt that looked almost uncomfortable on him, and a pair of blue jeans. "I'm Brady Fuller." He introduced, taking my hand with a small smile. I sent him one of my own, a nod accompanying it.

The boy beside him stood up, equally as young, and sported a mop of dark hair, and eyes that were just as dark. He was Indian, like the rest of the group seemed to be, but he looked a little on the asian side, by his features. He had on a blue shirt, with khaki shorts, and stuck out his hand as he introduced himself as "Collin Littlesea." I shook his hand, and sent him a sheepish smile. He looked on the shy side a little aswell.

The boy next to him smiled from his position sitting on the couch with one of the girls on his lap. He had a rounder face than the rest, but had the same short, dark hair and brown eyes. I couldn't see what he was wearing because of the girl on his lap, but he had a pair of jean shorts on. "Jared Cameron." He waved an arm at me, and I smiled.

The girl on his lap smiled at me shyly next. "I'm Kim Cornweller." Kim was pretty in the natural sort of way. She had a pretty smile, and chocolate brown hair with eyes the same color. Her hair reached to just past her shoulders, and her bangs were pinned back. She had a purple tank top on, and a pair of jean capris. She didn't wear any makeup, but she didn't seem to need to. Especially with the way Jared was looking at her like she was his world. I sent her a sheepish smile of my own, and waved in return.

The next person on the couch was the other female. She was almost as muscled as the men, but in the lean, intimidating kind of way. She had a fierce look on her face, and a scowl was present on her lips. Her dark hair was straight and reached just past her chin, and her eyes were practically the color of coal. She didn't look like a very nice person, but I guess she probably had her reasons. "Leah Clearwater." I sent her a nod too, tilting my lips up in a semblance of a smile that she didn't return.

"Seth Clearwater, nice to meet you!" This boy was about seventeen, and he was a good looking boy. He had short, dark hair like the rest, but he had this sort of boy-next door look that separated him from the others. He seemed like one of those shy boys who were doomed to be forever friendzoned despite his attractive looks. He seemed excited to meet me too, and stood up from the couch to send me a grin and outstretch his hand toward me. I kind of wanted to cuddle him like a teddy bear. Was that strange? I shook his hand instead, and returned his bright smile with one of my own.

The last of the guys was leaning against the armrest of the couch, and if I were a lesser girl I would have drooled. And I thought Embry was attractive. Hell, this man was about ten times as attractive as Embry, and if my Mom saw him she'd probably try to jump him in front of me- with Dad watching!

He was almost a foot taller than me, and his skin was just as tan as the rest. He wore a brown vest-type shirt, and a pair of khaki shorts. He had the same short, dark hair as the others, but he wore it well. It fell over in the part to cover part of his forhead, and it tickled his brows. He had high cheekbones, and perfectly curved lips. His nose wasn't too big nor too small, and he had one of those chiseled, strong jawlines that made women swoon. He stood with his arms crossed, and I had to stop myself from oogling the muscled that formed. But his eyes were the best part. They were a dark, dark brown tinged with copper flecks. They looked endless, really. But he was staring at me strangely once we'd locked eyes.

He was giving me this half-confused, half-enamored look that most definitely should not have been coming from someone I just met, whose name I didn't even know. His arms had relaxed from their tightened position, and his lips parted just slightly as if his jaw had dropped. His brows furrowed just the slightest, and his eyes swirled with emotions. My heart was pounding in my chest, though. As if it were reacting to the look in his eyes, and I had the strange urge to reach out and hold his hand like I'd known him forever. But I didn't.

A barked out laugh brought me out of my confused stupor, and I saw Jared practically howling from where he sat. Snickers broke out all around, and I turned to Emily with a look that probably screamed utter confusion, but she sent me a blinding smile- her eyes lit up like christmas had come early. I turned to Sam for assistance, but he was looking at the staring man with furrowed brows of his own, but a small smile on his lips.

"Paul." Sam's voice broke through the silence, and the boy who'd been staring at me whipped his head around to face him, a confused look on his sculpted face. Sam raised an eyebrow, and 'Paul' shook his head seeming to banish the dazed look on his face, before turning back to me. I eyed him warily. He looked slightly disenhearted by my expression, before he seemed to pull a smirk to his lips and held his hand out toward me. I watched it for a few seconds before slowly reaching out to shake his hand. He surprised me by bringing my hand to his lips and brushing a light kiss on my knuckles. I could feel the heat rush to my face, and despite my confusion of this 'Paul' I could tell I was blushing something fierce.

"Paul Lahote." He introduced. His voice almost made my knees tremble. It was husky, with just a hint of warmth underneath his tones. As if he didn't already have the looks to make me swoon, he had the voice to make me fall at his feet. I sent him a small, shy nod and he tilted his head, slightly, confusion entering his eyes again.

"Her name's Aerie, Paul. Remember, I told you she doesn't talk?" Embry's voice cut in as he threw his arm over one of my shoulders. I released myself from Paul's hold on my hand, and was surprised by the dark look Paul was sending at Embry's arm. The latter quickly retracted his arm, and held his hands up in the universal sign of 'peace'. If I wasn't confused before, I surely was by then. I looked over to Emily again, and she locked eyes with me this time, sending me another brilliant smile before walking over and linking her arm through mine again.

"Well, then. If you boys don't mind, Kim and I are going to steal Aerianna," She gave Kim what seemed to be a pointed look, and the brunette gave a nod and stood from Jared's lap after kissing his cheek, "And see if she wouldn't mind helping us make some brownies." She sent me a look, almost asking if that was okay, and I sent her another smile. I could make some fantastic brownies, of if only she knew! She grinned at me, "Alright, well, off we go!" I heard a small growl from behind us as we walked out of the kitchen, and I glanced over my shoulder, only to see Paul sending me an almost pleading look before Embry all but dragged him out the back door.

I felt like I was missing out on something, and from the looks of it, something big.

* * *

A/N: I really hope you guys liked this. I know there was a lot of description in this one, but I mean, don't you tend to look at the things around you and the people you're meeting? Besides, she's mute, so I have to make up for the lack of dialogue on her part somehow.

Did you like my description of Paul though? I thought it was well written. Probably not, but ah well.

Let me know what you think! And please, review. I've got a lot of favorites and follows, but only three reviews, and I really want to know what you guys are thinking!

-Michy


End file.
